


BF Forever

by madeh18



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, AmaHata cuma nyelip, Best Friends, Drabble Collection, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance, Setting setelah 2D bubar, TazaKami juga cuma figuran, bisa jadi OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Percayalah, hubungan kami hanya sebatas sahabat.untuk #Fallentinevent dengan delapan prompt berbeda.





	1. Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Koji Yanagi  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenyataannya ada rasa pahit terselip ketika senyum di wajahnya belum hilang sampai kami berpisah di persimpangan jalan.

“Amari menyatakan cintanya padaku kemarin, setelah pertandingan.”

Kata-katanya membuatku sedikit tersentak, namun tak kutampakkan.

Ada rasa senang terselip dari nada bicaranya walaupun perangainya tidak begitu, masih dengan netra coklat dengan kelopak mata terbuka hanya tiga per empat bagian yang biasanya.

“Lalu?” Mungkin aku sudah tahu jawabannya, hanya ingin memastikan.

“Belum kujawab.”

“Kenapa? Hatano-san tidak suka?”

Pipinya bersemu, walaupun hanya aku saja yang bisa melihatnya. “Bukannya tidak suka sih, kau kan tau Amari orangnya bagaimana.”

“Hm.” Memang benar, Amari adalah Amari. Sejak kami masih kelas 2, Amari adalah dia yang terpopuler sebelum Kaminaga. Populer sebagai _playboy_ lebih tepatnya.

Tidak peduli ia termasuk siswa kelas 2D, 75% perempuan di sekolah kami mengaguminya. Apalagi ia suami- _able_ istilahnya. Jika Fukumoto adalah ibu kami, Amari adalah ayah kami. Sangat cinta anak-anak, lumba-lumba, dan basket.

Aku sendiri dapat dikatakan tidak terlalu akrab dengannya, walaupun kelihatannya kelas 2D memang sangat akrab. Mudahnya kami semua tidak tahu akan perasaan maupun cerita asmara masing-masing –saat ini Miyoshi menjadi pengecualian.

Dan sekarang pun aku baru tahu Amari menyimpan rasa pada Hatano, atau mungkin ia sendiri baru saja menyadarinya? Apalagi mereka pertama kalinya tidak sekelas lagi setelah dua tahun bersama di kelas maupun klub basket.

“Jadi bagaimana, Jitsui?”

“Apanya?”

“Apa aku harus menerimanya?” Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit cemas sambil berusaha membuka bungkus lollipop yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada di tangannya.

“Kenapa tanya aku?” Bahkan aku sendiri belum lama dekat dengannya, saat kelas 2 pun, sama seperti pada Amari, aku tidak sedekat ini dengan Hatano. Namun, tahun ini kami bertiga –bersama Miyoshi, ditempatkan di kelas 3C. Mungkin pihak sekolah tidak ingin repot-repot memisahkan kami lagi pada tahun ini karena ada ujian kelulusan.

“Pendapatmu loh, hanya menurutmu bagaimana, Jitsui?” Tanyanya sebelum akhirnya lollipop itu masuk ke mulutnya. Dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

“Ikuti kata hatimu.” Jawabku polos. Tidak juga sih, hanya bingung harus bagaimana.

Tiba-tiba lollipop yang ia pegang berpindah tempat, memasuki mulutku. Netra hitamku sedikit membulat, menatapnya yang kini mengoceh, “Aku bahkan tidak tau mana yang hatiku sebutkan. Maksudku, ya aku mungkin menyukainya, ia membuatku nyaman walau kadang menyebalkan. Tapi ya itu, apa bisa aku mempercayainya?”

Aku berpikir sebentar, menanggapi, “Selama ini ia memang tidak pernah menjalani hubungan yang serius kan?”

“Nah itu dia, Jitsui! Makanya aku ragu.” Ia menghela napas, kini lollipopnya aku pindahkan lagi ke mulut pemiliknya.

“Maksudku, mungkin sekarang ia benar-benar serius, Hatano-san.”

“...” Masih mengemut lollipopnya, ia menyimak penuturanku.

“Apalagi kalian berdua memang sudah akrab lama, bahkan lebih lama daripada mantan-mantannya kan?”

“...”

“Kau sudah tau jawabannya kan?” _Bahkan sebelum aku meyakinkannya dengan penuturan ini._

Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum lebar, mungkin rasa percaya dirinya meningkat drastis dengan dukunganku. Yang entah kenapa aku juga ingin bertanya, kenapa pula aku mendukung mereka? Kenapa pula aku harus mempertanyakan ‘kenapa aku mendukung mereka?’? Bukankah memang ini peran sahabat?

“Kau benar, terima kasih banyak, Jitsui!”

Setelah ia berkata seperti itu, ia memindahkan lagi lollipop ke mulutku dan memintaku menghabiskannya saja. Namun entah kenapa, lollipop yang tadi kami jadikan objek _indirect kiss_ , kupikir rasanya akan selalu manis, kenyataannya ada rasa pahit terselip ketika senyum di wajahnya belum hilang sampai kami berpisah di persimpangan jalan.


	2. Dreamcatcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diam-diam aku berdoa, semoga kehidupan kami di masa depan lebih bahagia dari keluarga kami masing-masing saat ini.

Tidak sampai 4 bulan, hubunganku dan Amari kandas di tengah jalan. Seharusnya aku memang sudah tahu. Justru karena kami sudah lama sangat dekat, tidak seharusnya kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Belum lagi sifatnya yang memang seperti itu.

Jitsui sempat meminta maaf saat aku mencurahkan hal ini padanya saat kami hendak belajar bersama di perpustakaan. Tentu saja ini bukan salahnya. Ia juga tahu, mungkin hanya ingin aku merasa lebih baik. Namun, penyesalan ini hanya berujung kesia-siaan. Dan aku juga tidak ingin mempermasalahkan ini terus menerus.

“Jadi, kau mau melanjutkan ke mana, Hatano-san?” Pagi itu kami mampir dulu di kedai kopi dekat perpustakaan untuk sarapan.

“Belum tau. Paris mungkin.” Jawabku setengah asal. Aku sendiri belum tahu harus mengambil jurusan apa di sana, belum mencari lebih lanjut.

“Jauh ya.” Komentarnya sambil sesekali meniup permukaan kopinya.

“Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja denganku?”

“Aku ingin belajar literatur jepang, tidak mungkin aku belajar itu di Paris kan?” Senyum manisnya merekah, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat cangkir dan menyesap kopinya sedikit demi sedikit.

“Oh, begitu. Iya juga sih.” Kini aku yang bingung sendiri, memandangi jalan di luar kedai melalui jendela. Tangan kananku menopang dagu memperhatikan orang-orang di sana yang mulai berlalu lalang untuk memulai aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

“Kau belum menentukan jurusannya?”

“Begitu lah.” Jawabku sekenanya.

Tanpa suara, kami bergegas menghabiskan sarapan mengingat waktu terus berjalan. Sebulan sebelum ujian adalah waktu yang paling krusial untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, apalagi di akhir pekan.

“Mungkin aku akan belajar tentang hubungan internasional, atau tentang ilmu sosial dan politik, yang begitu lah.” Kataku tiba-tiba setelah kami membayar di kasir. Memang baru terlintas di pikiranku. Dan aku ingin Jitsui yang pertama tahu. Apalagi saat ini memang ia yang sedang bersamaku.

“Bagus juga.” Senyuman Jitsui memang obat yang terbaik dalam hidupku, walaupun banyak jenisnya. Jenis yang tulus ini lah yang membuatku ingin selalu bersama dengannya.

“Kau harus membantuku mencarinya setelah ini.”

“Tentu saja. Oh iya, kau akan tinggal dengan orang tuamu di sana?”

“Tidak tau. Dan tidak mau.” Aku menyeringai. Inginnya sih tidak, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa ditinggalkan mereka, mungkin agak canggung saat di umur segini aku harus tinggal lagi bersama mereka setelah sekian lama.

Ya, semenjak SMA, orang tuaku memutuskan untuk menetap dan tidak pulang pergi untuk bekerja di Perancis. Rumah kami di Jepang sudah kami sewakan karena aku tidak ingin tinggal sendirian di rumah yang cukup besar. Untungnya aku diizinkan tinggal di rusun sederhana, masih di dekat rumah kami.

Dan mungkin, jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku merindukan mereka. Karena memilih melanjutkan kuliah di sana bukan tanpa alasan kan?

Setidaknya walaupun misalnya aku memang tidak tinggal dengan mereka pun, aku masih bisa mengunjungi mereka di akhir pekan, walau tidak lama.

Jitsui kini terdiam, aku lupa menanyakan hal yang sepele. “Kau tetap di Tokyo atau bagaimana?”

“Dan meninggalkan nenekku tinggal di kota ini sendirian?” Jitsui tersenyum mengejek. Oh inilah jenis yang aku tidak suka. Aku sepertinya salah bicara.

“Ah, maaf, Jitsui.”

Jitsui hanya mengangguk. Kondisi keluarganya tidak lebih baik dariku sebenarnya. Semenjak kenaikan kelas 3 SMP, ia hanya tinggal bersama neneknya. Ibunya sudah meninggal saat ia duduk di kelas 1 SMP, meninggalkan ia, ayahnya, dan nenek dari ibunya. Selama dua tahun setelah itu, hubungan ayahnya dan neneknya menjadi kurang baik. Saat ini pun ayahnya bekerja di Kyoto. Walaupun hubungan Jitsui dan ayahnya baik-baik saja, tetap saja kekosongan di hati Jitsui masih terlihat walau kasat mata. Aku pun baru-baru ini mengetahuinya.

“Semangat, Hatano-san.” Katanya tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh, mendapatinya tersenyum dengan kesedihan sedikit terselip.

Mungkin ia menginginkan hal yang sama seperti apa yang aku pikirkan. “ _Yosh_!” Aku menanggapi dengan senyum penuh percaya diri.

Diam-diam aku berdoa, semoga kehidupan kami di masa depan lebih bahagia dari keluarga kami masing-masing saat ini.


	3. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di tengah hiruk pikuk dan lalu lalang manusia lainnya di bandara besar ini, dengan penuh percaya diri bibirnya mengecup bibirku, pelan dan singkat.

Musim gugur pertama saat kuliah di Paris, aku mendapati Kaminaga tersenyum bodoh di depan pintu apartemen kecilku. Tadinya aku pikir hanya halusinasi saja, ternyata ia mengaduh kesakitan saat aku membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ia tiba-tiba mengubungiku, bertanya dan bercerita macam-macam, sampai _video call_ segala. Ia merindukanku katanya. Benar-benar gombal dan tak bisa dipercaya. Tapi wajar saja sih, semenjak kelas 3 dulu, kami sudah tidak sering bertemu karena tidak sekelas lagi.

Tugas _hunting_ foto katanya, sebagai syarat salah satu kelulusan mata kuliahnya. Aku tidak mengerti betapa buang-buang waktu dan buang-buang uangnya ia jauh-jauh ke luar negeri hanya untuk mencari objek foto. Bahkan di London pasti tempat yang bernilai seni tinggi juga banyak.

Keberuntungan katanya lagi. Dosennya saat itu memberikan kuis yang cukup sulit, dengan hadiah  liburan ke Paris selama seminggu untuk 10 orang yang mendapat nilai tertinggi. Tentu saja dengan syarat menemukan foto yang nilainya sepadan dengan uang yang dosennya habiskan.

Ada-ada saja memang, tapi nyatanya Kaminaga memang orang bodoh paling beruntung.

Selama seminggu ini, aku menemaninya jalan-jalan setiap hari. Buang-buang waktu memang.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak walaupun keluhanku sudah sebesar Gunung Fuji. Apalagi melihatnya tersenyum senang, sekaligus bahagia. Seolah hidupnya tidak ada beban sama sekali.

Dan entah kenapa aku menyukainya, meski sekalipun aku tidak akan mengaku padanya.

Apalagi adu mulut yang dulu sering kami lakukan saat kelas 2, terjadi lagi saat ini.

Entah dia memang yang masokis, atau sebenarnya aku lah yang masokis?

Merasa senang dengan eksistensinya yang sering kali membuatku kesal, lalu di saat bersamaan membuatku rindu.

Sebelum ia kembali ke Inggris, aku menyempatkan mengantarnya ke bandara. Wajahnya terlihat sedih dibuat-buat, membuatku ingin muntah saja.

Namun, manusia yang satu ini memang penuh dengan kejutan.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk dan lalu lalang manusia lainnya di bandara besar ini, dengan penuh percaya diri bibirnya mengecup bibirku, pelan dan singkat. Tentu saja aku berdesis, menatapnya marah.

“Aku menyukaimu, Hatano.” Masih dengan senyum bodohnya yang biasa.

Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin mempercayainya. Apalagi aku punya cerita yang mirip dengan ini ketika SMA.

Apakah hubungan kami akan seperti hubunganku dengan Amari dulu? Apalagi mereka sama-sama _begitu_. Apa aku harus terjatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali?

Sesaat aku menatap matanya, mencoba memahami seberapa serius ia berbicara sekarang. Sayangnya, kilatan netra coklatnya tidak terlihat berbohong.

“Aku butuh waktu.” Gumamku sambil membuang wajahku yang masih terasa memanas, padahal bukan yang pertama kali juga.

Kaminaga mengerti, lalu meninggalkanku dengan harapan aku dapat menjawab sesuai keinginannya.

Aku ingin, tapi keraguanku lebih banyak persentasenya. Lalu seperti dulu, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali Jitsui tahu, entah untuk meyakinkanku atau mungkin mencegahku.

Tentu saja jawaban Jitsui tidak berbeda jauh seperti pada saat itu, namun ia berpesan bahwa resikonya nanti lebih sulit mengingat aku harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh.

Aku pun bertanya kembali pada Kaminaga, “Kau yakin?”

Di ujung sana, Kaminaga berseru mantap, “Tentu saja! Apa aku harus pergi ke sana lagi untuk meyakinkanmu?” diselingi dengan tawa main-mainnya yang biasa.

Wajah bodohnya yang terlintas sesaat dalam benakku membuatku terkekeh, membuatku merasa diyakinkan kembali.

“Tentu saja tidak perlu, bodoh.”


	4. Hidden Laughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalau aku pergi nanti, maukah kau merawat merpati-merpatiku di taman?

Entah kenapa selalu ada sedikit penyesalan ketika Hatano bercerita padaku bahwa ada yang menginginkan menjadi kekasihnya lalu aku mendukungnya. Entah cemburu atau mungkin sedikit kecewa atensinya padaku kini terbagi lagi. Aku tertawa pelan, bahkan aku hanya sebatas sahabatnya. Kenapa harus cemburu? Menyukainya dalam arti cinta pun tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku.

Musim panas pertama saat aku menjadi mahasiswa, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu Tazaki di toko buku. Jujur saja, kami sudah lama tidak bertemu bahkan sejak kelas 3 pun. Maklum saja, Tazaki sendiri yang aku tahu, dulu sibuk sekali ke sana kemari bersama Kaminaga, entah untuk _hunting_ foto maupun mengajak merpatinya jalan-jalan. Bicara soal merpati, katanya ia masih memeliharanya, tambah banyak pula.

Aku hanya menggeleng dan tertawa kecil. Pesulap aneh ini memang tidak berubah. Dibandingkan siswa kelas 2D lainnya, Tazaki termasuk yang paling akrab denganku, apalagi dulu ia yang sering membantuku mengejar _deadline shoujo manga_ yang aku buat pada masa kelas 2 bersama Odagiri.

Katanya tahun depan ia akan kuliah di Changchun, China. Sayangnya ia mendapat giliran pergi tahun depan karena kuota tahun ini dari pihak beasiswa yang ia dapatkan sudah penuh. Rasanya senang sekali mungkin melanjutkan kuliah di negeri orang. Namun, sekali pun aku ingin, aku lebih tidak menginginkan nenek sendirian di Tokyo. Tidak pernah ingin.

Selama liburan musim panas ini, aku habiskan waktuku bersama Tazaki. Mengunjungi berbagai tempat yang belum pernah kami kunjungi, menjelajahi kota Tokyo yang sebenarnya mungkin membosankan ini.

Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak pernah bosan berada di dekatnya. Trik-trik sulap murahannya selalu membuatku tertawa diam-diam daripada kagum. Senyumannya saat ia memberi makan dan berkomunikasi dengan merpati-merpati entah bagaimana caranya selalu membuatku tersenyum simpul, karena tanpa sadar hatiku menghangat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, kali ini aku yang meminta pendapat Hatano apakah aku harus menerima pernyataan Tazaki atau tidak. Apalagi kami memiliki masalah yang sama, yaitu hubungan jarak jauh.

Hal ini pun terjadi terlalu singkat, kami bahkan baru bertemu lagi beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Walaupun sebenarnya bukan termasuk pada pandangan pertama juga.

Dan Hatano lebih jujur daripada yang kukira saat aku menanyakan hal ini melalui _video call_. Awalnya ia tidak mendukungku, mengingat Tazaki nantinya akan menetap di China. Hatano mengatakan ini bukannya melarang atau cemburu, nyatanya saat ini ia memang sedang menghadapi masa sulit dengan Kaminaga.

Tapi bukan berarti Hatano tidak mendukung juga, toh ia juga tahu kalau dari awal aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Dan di seberang sana, ia bilang kalau saja bisa pulang saat ini juga, ia ingin memelukku erat, mengucapkan selamat atas kebahagiaanku sekarang.

Yang mungkin nanti berubah.

Setelah 4 bulan hubungan kami berjalan, tak terasa sudah masuk musim dingin. Musim semi nanti Tazaki akan berangkat ke China. Agaknya aku harus mulai memaklumi dan menerima.

“Jitsui, kalau aku pergi nanti, maukah kau merawat merpati-merpatiku di taman?”

Bahkan merpati-merpati itu bukan miliknya sebenarnya.

“Menurutmu?” Aku tersenyum meremehkan.

Tazaki meringis, dalam hati tawaku puas sekali menggema bersamaan dengan cepatnya detak jantungku berpacu kala ia mengenggam tanganku dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantelnya, menyalurkan kehangatan.

Mungkin menarik juga cerita picisan ini aku tuangkan menjadi sebuah novel. Karena ternyata, pipi dan hatiku ikut menghangat padahal tak ia genggam juga.


	5. Late for Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan sepertinya musim dingin dan Jitsui memang tidak akan pernah bersahabat sampai kapan pun.

Malam sebelum natal, Tazaki mengajakku makan malam di sebuah restoran. Pukul tujuh malam katanya.

Namun, saat aku sudah bermandikan keringat di tengah udara yang sangat dingin, tak kutemukan sosoknya di meja yang sudah ia pesan. Padahal aku pun sudah terlambat 15 menit karena mengerjakan _deadline_ tulisan fiksiku di sebuah majalah.

Telpon genggamnya tidak aktif, begitu kata operator yang menjawab panggilanku. Pantas saja pesanku juga yang mengabari sebelumnya bahwa aku akan terlambat datang, belum ia baca.

Akhirnya aku memesan kopi duluan, setidaknya bisa menghangatkan tanganku yang sudah bergetar sedikit menahan udara dingin.

Musim dingin dan aku memang sangat tidak pernah bersahabat. Seindah dan seputih apa pun salju yang hinggap ke bumi ini, rasanya belum sangat indah bagiku saat aku menyentuhnya dengan kondisi menggigil.

Setelah sekitar satu setengah jam, Tazaki muncul dengan tampang berantakan. Aku tersenyum maklum, berkata tidak masalah. Namun masalahnya adalah tidak sedikit pun ia terlihat ingin menceritakan apa alasan ia terlambat. Mungkin memang bukan urusanku dan aku tak perlu tahu.

Ketika aku pergi ke toilet sebelum makanan yang kami pesan datang, telpon genggamku berbunyi sesaat sebelum aku keluar dari toilet.

Hatano.

Namanya tertera di layar. Suaranya ditelpon sedikit membentak padahal berbisik.

Yang aku ingat hanya beberapa kata, Kaminaga, sakit, Tazaki, merawat, dan entah lah.

Aku terpaku sebentar walaupun aku tahu di sebrang sana tiba-tiba suara Hatano dan Kaminaga saling membentak (hanya Hatano saja sepertinya yang membentak, sedangkan Kaminaga membantah dengan suara serak) yang terdengar. Tak lama sambungan terputus oleh Hatano. Mungkin ia baru sadar kalau lupa memutus sambungan saat aku memang tak merespon apa pun setelah mendengar nama Tazaki keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku menghampiri meja kami dengan perasaan yang tidak biasa, namun yang kudapati Tazaki termenung menatap gemerlap lampu di luar sana. Membuatku bimbang dan linglung. Benar-benar tidak biasanya.

Kami makan dalam diam, tidak biasanya seperti ini padahal. Tazaki tak berkata banyak, aku pun tak menanggapi dengan antusias.

Ketika makananku sudah habis duluan, aku membuka suara.

“Tazaki-san.”

“Hm?” Kini atensinya menatapku dengan pandangan sedikit kosong. Seperti orang yang bukan sangat dekat denganku beberapa bulan belakangan.

“Sepertinya aku tidak bisa merawat merpati-merpati di taman ketika kamu sedang tidak di Jepang.”

Netra hitamnya yang biasa menyipit sekarang membulat kaget. Mungkin jika perasaanku tidak sedang seperti ini, hal ini membuatku tertawa kecil. Namun kali ini berbeda dan ia tak kuberi kesempatan untuk bertanya.

“Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan sebelum sampai sini. Mungkin aku bersedia mendengarkan penjelasanmu nanti.” _Setelah aku sedikit lebih tenang_.

Lalu aku beranjak dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang sesuai harga makanan yang aku makan tentu saja, berpura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan dari Tazaki yang sepertinya sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi.

 **Tazaki terlambat datang untuk makan malam kami yang berharga ini hanya untuk merawat Kaminaga yang terkena flu.** Yang benar saja.

Kepingan kristal es tiba-tiba turun menyambut kehangatan malam sebelum hari penuh kebahagiaan besok datang. Lampu kota malam ini bahkan lebih bersinar daripada biasanya. Lalu lalang mereka dengan topeng bahagia silih berganti berpapasan maupun melewatiku yang tak sudi ikut memasang topeng juga. Ini lebih buruk daripada tahun-tahun membosankan sebelumnya.

Dan sepertinya musim dingin dan Jitsui memang tidak akan pernah bersahabat sampai kapan pun.


	6. Wither

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Harusnya dari dulu saja setelah kau putus dengan Amari, hanya saja kau selalu bersama Jitsui."

“Kalau kau memang sakit, jangan sok kuat.” Kataku saat mendengar suaranya terbatuk-batuk di ujung sana.

“ _Tidak ap-uhuk-apa. Aku akan ke sana da-uhuk-lam 5 menit_.” Orang bodoh ini masih saja bercanda dalam keadaannya yang lemah.

“Diamlah dan jangan banyak bicara. Aku yang akan ke sana dua jam lagi. Sekarang kau tidur, tunggu aku dan jangan kemana-mana. Minum air hangat dulu kalau kau kuat pergi ke dapur.” Hanya Kaminaga yang super bodoh ini mungkin yang membuatku berbicara seperti ibu-ibu.

Ia tertawa pelan sambil terbatuk, “ _Kau seperti ibu-ibu saja_.” Rupanya pikiranku sama dengannya, mungkin aku sudah tertular virus bodohnya juga.

Namun, apa yang kau rencanakan belum tentu bisa dijalankan dengan lancar. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang tertidur dan terlambat pergi ke rumah Kaminaga.

Oh _shit_. Sudah 30 menit berlalu dari waktu yang aku janjikan, tapi entah kenapa laju kereta lebih lambat dari biasanya. Aku berlari secepat mungkin setelah mampir membeli bahan untuk membuat bubur dan beberapa obat penurun flu dan batuk.

Saat hampir sampai di depan kamar Kaminaga, aku mendengar suara orang terjatuh, namun bukan satu orang sepertinya.

Ada siapa? Tak terpikirkan olehku tadi memeriksa atau menyadari ada sepatu lain mungkin selain pemilik rumah ini.

Pintu kamar Kaminaga aku buka paksa, “Kami-sedang apa kalian?!” Seketika aku berteriak melihat pemandangan tidak diharapkan ini. Napasku bukannya melambat, justru semakin memburu. Kantung belanjaan yang aku genggam, kini aku jatuhkan kasar karena emosiku meninggi.

“Ku bilang SEDANG APA KALIAN?!”

Tazaki masih diam menatapku dengan pandangan meyakinkan bahwa ini bukan seperti apa yang aku pikirkan. Sedangkan Kaminaga mencoba bangkit sekuat tenaga. Bahkan aku tak bisa berkutik untuk sekedar ingin membantunya.

“Dan kau! Bukannya kau dan Jitsui ada kencan?!”

Netra hitam Tazaki membulat pun Kaminaga. Akhirnya aku menghampiri mereka, membantu Kaminaga untuk bangkit. Demamnya mungkin meninggi.

Tazaki mencoba membantuku, namun kutepis. Ia mengerti dan melirihkan maaf padaku sebelum pergi.

Dan benar saja, tubuh Kaminaga panas sekali saat ini. Aku jadi merasa bersalah tadi membentak mereka berdua.

“Ma-maaf, Hatano.” Tangannya yang panas meraih pipiku yang dingin akibat udara di luar tadi.

“Untuk apa dia ke sini?” Setelah ia kembali terbaring lemah, aku mengambil barang belanjaanku yang sempat aku jatuhkan tadi.

“Kau lama.”

Aku terpaku menatapnya seolah tidak mengerti.

“Aku sudah menghubungimu berkali-kali, bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu. Tapi aku butuh seseorang untuk membantuku tadi, entah kenapa akhirnya aku menelepon Tazaki.”

Bahkan aku tidak tau lagi harus menggunakan ekspresi apa melihatnya mengeluh tidak karuan seperti ini.

“Kebetulan ia me-uhuk-mang sedang di luar kan? Iya aku ta-uhuk-u mereka ada kencan. Tapi a-”

“CUKUP! Ka-kau benar-benar!”

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku saat tanganku bergerak mengambil telepon genggam di saku dan dengan cepat mengabaikan list puluhan panggilan dan pesan Kaminaga.

Jitsui.

“ _Ada apa?_ ” Jawabnya di ujung sana, dengan nada yang tidak biasa.

“Tazaki tadi merawat Kaminaga yang sedang sakit kalau kau mau tau. Dia sudah sampai belum, _by the way_?” Nada bicaraku semakin sarkas saat ekspresi Kaminaga berubah semakin pucat.

Bukannya jawaban Jitsui di ujung sana yang terdengar, jutru suara serak Kaminaga yang berusaha membentakku sekarang.

“HATANO! KENA-uhuk-PA KAU TE-uhuk-LEPON JITSUI, HAH?!”

“KAU BILANG TAU KALAU MEREKA AKAN KENCAN! BISA-BISANYA KAU BILANG SEPERTI ITU! MEMANGNYA TEMANMU HANYA DIA?”

Suara batuk Kaminaga semakin menjadi, namun tak membuat aku menyerah.

“LAGIPULA BUKANNYA KAU SEDANG MENUNGGUKU? APA KAU MEMANG LEBIH MEMILIH TAZAKI YANG KE SINI?”

Kaminaga terdiam. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa emosiku sangat tinggi saat ini, bahkan aku baru sadar belum menutup panggilanku pada Jitsui barusan.

“Aku mau membuat bubur dulu.” Kataku sambil berlalu menuju dapur. Ia masih diam namun sesekali terbatuk.

Selama di dapur aku merutuki diri karena sudah menelepon Jitsui. Padahal masalah ini sangat sepele. Kaminaga tadi hanya terjatuh di pelukan Tazaki yang tentu saja ikut terjatuh, tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya jarak wajah mereka dan sialnya wajah Kaminaga yang sedang memerah karena demam menjadi pemicu.

Setelah buburnya sudah jadi, aku menyuapinya dalam diam.

“Kadang aku berpikir ini tidak akan berhasil lama untuk saat ini,“ ujar Kaminaga setelah meminum obat.

“...”

“Harusnya dari dulu saja setelah kau putus dengan Amari, hanya saja kau selalu bersama Jitsui.”

“Bukannya dulu kau juga selalu bersama Tazaki? Bodoh.”

Kaminaga tertawa pelan. “Kau benar. Tapi kau dan Tazaki berbeda.”

“Berhentilah menggombal. Sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa?”

“Kau sud-uhuk-ah tau kan?”

“Kau pikir aku cenayang?” Aku menghela napas. “Kalau saja kau tidak melakukan hal itu di bandara, Kaminaga.”

“Maafkan aku. Aku hanya mencoba jujur ketika ada kesempatan.”

“Kejujuranmu membawa kesialan bagi kita berdua.” Aku beranjak dari kursi di samping ranjangnya, bermaksud untuk pamit. Saat aku hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, ia bertanya,

“Kita masih teman kan? Atau sahabat?”

“Tentu saja, bodoh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini paling panjang dan gabisa dipotong lagi :(


	7. Silhoutte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan sayangnya sulapmu tak bisa memunculkan atau menghilangkan perasaan manusia sesuka hati. Kalau saja bisa, mungkin kita bisa tertolong kan?

Sisa-sisa salju tahun lalu masih ada di seluruh penjuru taman padahal sekitar tiga minggu lagi akan memasuki musim semi. Dan tak ada yang berubah dari taman ini, hanya perasaanku saja yang tak sama sejak terakhir kali menginjakkan kaki di sini.

Aku meniup pelan udara sekitar, menciptakan gumpalan putih tak kasat mata yang hanya beberapa detik bertahan, lalu menguap bersama angin musim dingin. Sama halnya mungkin dengan perasaan kami –atau hanya aku saat ini.

Tak lama aku mendengar derap langkah kaki eseorang mendekati bangku taman yang aku duduki, ia duduk di sampingku.

“Sudah lama?” Tanyanya sambil menyodorkan satu gelas kertas kopi padaku.

“Tidak juga.” Aku tersenyum dan bergumam terima kasih.

Kami terdiam cukup lama menikmati lalu lalang orang-orang lainnya.

Sampai akhirnya ia membuka suara.

“Saat aku akan berangkat, ia tiba-tiba meneleponku, dengan suara parau. Tentu saja aku khawatir. Ia bilang Hatano akan ke sana, namun belum datang juga setelah berkali-kali dihubungi.”

“...”

“Mungkin salahku juga tidak mengisi daya telepon genggamku sampai penuh. Bagaimana pun juga aku ingin mengabarimu, hanya saja kondisi tidak memungkinkan.”

“...”

“Niatnya aku ingin meminjam telepon genggam Kaminaga. Namun saat itu waktunya benar-benar tidak tepat. Kaminaga memintaku untuk membantunya berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba saja kami terjatuh dan tak lama Hatano membuka pintu. Hatano sangat marah. Aku dan Kaminaga juga kaget. Tapi ia sempat-sempatnya mengingatkan aku bahwa kau sedang menungguku. Niatku untuk menghubungimu aku urungkan karena saat itu juga aku meninggalkan mereka berdua.”

“...”

“Maafkan aku, Jitsui.”

“Kau tidak salah, Tazaki-san.” Aku tersenyum menanggapi penuturannya. “Hanya saja mungkin ini tidak akan berhasil. Saat itu mungkin salahku juga yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanmu..”

“...”

“Aku sudah memikirkan ini berkali-kali. Mungkin memang kita yang sekarang tidak akan berhasil. Kau yang sudah terbiasa dengan Kaminaga-“

“Kau dengan Hatano.” Ia menyela.

“-Benar. Dan hubungan jarak jauh nanti yang sangat menggangguku.”

“Kau tidak percaya padaku kah?”

“Bagaimana kalau aku yang tidak percaya diriku sendiri? Kejadian kemarin saja kita jadi sampai seperti ini.”

Ia menghela napas panjang. “Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa tidak dari kelas 2 saja kita memulai ini semua? Agar kita saling percaya dari awal.”

“Tidak semua kesempatan bisa kita raih, eh Tazaki-san?”

Ia mengabaikan pertanyaanku, “Sayang sekali merpati-merpati di sini nanti tidak ada yang merawat.”

“Tidak mungkin setiap hari aku ke sini kan? Aku juga sibuk, tau.” Aku menahan tawa saat netra hitamnya membulat.

“Jadi kau tetap akan merawat mereka, walaupun-“

“Bukankah kita masih teman? Atau sahabat?”

Senyum miringku ia balas dengan senyum lembut. “Tentu saja. Terima kasih, Jitsui.”

Tak lama ia bangkit, berlalu meninggalkanku yang menatap sedih punggung tegapnya yang kian mengecil, lama-kelamaan menghilang. Namun, bayangannya masih ada. Bahkan bayang-bayang kami berdua beberapa bulan terakhir di sini masih terlintas jelas dalam penglihatanku.

Kalau boleh aku melakukan pembelaan, mungkin bukannya aku, atau pun ia yang pengecut dan tak ingin mengambil resiko lebih jauh. Mungkin diam-diam ada orang lain pada hati kami masing-masing, dan kami tak ingin mengakuinya dengan dalih ingin membangkitkan cerita lama yang bahkan sebenarnya sudah tidak ada rasanya.

Dan sayangnya sulapmu tak bisa memunculkan atau menghilangkan perasaan manusia sesuka hati. Kalau saja bisa, mungkin kita bisa tertolong kan?


	8. Guilty Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karena hubungan kami memang sebatas sahabat, bukan? Tidak pernah kurang, namun terkadang ingin lebih.

“Aku minta maaf, Jitsui.” Tanpa sempat Jitsui menyapaku dengan basa-basi apa pun, akhirnya aku melontarkannya.

Keningnya sedikit mengkerut ketika menghampiriku. Lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum (sedih), “Bukan salahmu, Hatano-san.” Ia menepuk kepalaku pelan sebelum membuka pintu pagar rumahnya.

“Masuklah. Tapi nenekku sedang tidak di rumah, pergi ke Kyushuu.”

“Kau tidak ikut?” Tanyaku sambil menyahutkan salam saat kami masuk rumahnya.

“Tidak dengan keadaan seperti ini, lagipula ayah yang mengantarnya.”

Aku terdiam, ingin bertanya namun segan.

“Mungkin bisa dibilang kampung halaman orang tuaku. Jadi sekalian saja ayah berkunjung ke sana juga.” Tanpa diminta, ia menjelaskan ketidakpahamanku atas polemik keluarganya. “Tidak perlu Hatano-san pikirkan.”

Senyumnya membuatku mengangguk seolah paham bahwa ia juga tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

“Jadi, kalian bagaimana, Hatano-san?” Kali ini ia membuka suara duluan.

“Tidak tertolong, tidak terselamatkan, entah lah. Maksudku aku tidak sanggup. Ini lebih rumit dari yang kubayangkan. Aku tau dia tidak sengaja, Tazaki pun tidak bermaksud. Lalu aku harus melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri hal yang tidak ingin aku lihat, walaupun sepele aku tau. Tapi keadaanku saat itu juga sedang kacau dan kami bahkan belum bertemu lagi semenjak dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Ini benar-benar menggangguku.”

Jitsu membuka kamarnya dan belum berkomentar apa pun, “...”

“Kau sudah berbicara pada Tazaki? Aku benar-benar minta maaf, seandainya aku tidak langsung meneleponmu saat itu, mungkin setidaknya hubungan kalian yang tertolong.” Setelah kami masuk, aku dengan kurang ajarnya langsung berbaring di kasurnya, memang sudah biasa sih.

Jitsui menggeleng lalu duduk di kursi dekat meja belajarnya. “Tidak, Hatano-san. Maksudku aku sudah memikirkan ini berulang kali sebelum kami berbicara serius setelah kejadian itu. Mereka tidak akan sejahat itu aku tau, tapi mungkin memang hubungan jarak jauh tidak akan berhasil padaku.”

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarnya selagi merenungi nasib. Ada hening yang cukup lama menyelimuti kami, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jitsui.

“Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang jadi pacarku, Hatano-san?”

“Kau bilang tidak bisa berhubungan jarak jauh.” Aku mencemooh melihat dia tersenyum manis (sekali). Duduk menatapku sambil menumpukan dagu pada kedua tangannya yang menyilang bersandar di atas punggung kursi.

“Hatano-san pindah ke Jepang saja.”

“Kau sudah gila ya, Jitsui?”

“Aku mencintaimu.” Ia mengatakan itu masih dengan wajah palsunya yang biasa. Tentu saja aku tidak mempercayainya.

“Tidak lucu. Kau tau kita sama-sama sedang seperti ini.”

Jitsui tertawa lemah mendengarku menggerutu.

Setelah beberapa lama kami terdiam. Akhirnya Jitsui menawarkan menonton film. Malam itu kami juga menghabiskan waktu berbicara banyak hal. Memesan makanan yang tak bisa kami masak sendiri dan belum pernah kami coba.

Sekali lagi aku berbaring di kasurnya menatap langit-langit kamar setelah hampir tengah malam. Jitsui sendiri sudah terlelap di sampingku.

Kapan ya terakhir kali aku melihat wajah polosnya sedekat ini?

Poninya yang jatuh ku usap pelan, sesekali aku sampirkan. Saat jemariku bersentuhan dengan dahinya, ada sedikit perasaan yang tak biasa datang. Netraku meminta lebih, sekarang menatap bibir tipisnya yang secara teratur mengeluarkan udara tipis.

Entah apa yang merasukiku ketika kelopak mataku yang baru saja terbuka, melihat kelopak mata Jitsui sudah terbuka duluan. Netra hitamnya seolah bertanya ‘kenapa?’ saat aku baru menyadari bibir kami bertemu sudah cukup lama. Saat itu juga kulepaskan tautan bibir kami.

Netraku menatapnya dengan ekspresi kaget cukup lama, sedangkan tatapannya perlahan melembut.

“Tidurlah, Hatano-san.”

Senyumnya membuatku segera memunggunginya. Berharap setelah kami terlelap sekarang, hal itu tak membuat kami canggung.

Karena hubungan kami memang sebatas sahabat, bukan? Tidak pernah kurang, namun terkadang ingin lebih.

>  
> 
> **_There really must be something wrong with ~~us~~ me._ **
> 
> -Aoi Shiori (Galileo Galilei)

**Author's Note:**

> Gue stuck di 3 chapter terakhir. Susah banget beneran.
> 
> Sampai akhirnya saya sibuk sendiri di RL, terlantar, dan dalam waktu 3 jam harus meras otak hwhwhw :””””  
> Bahkan harusnya ada 9 chapter, tapi ini menit-menit terakhir banget :')
> 
> Jadi inget sebulan yang lalu, sistem sks sampai publish di detik2 terakhir, eh ternyata pas cek dokumen event, diundur sebulan wkwk ini bakal diundur lagi ga ya? xD /ditabok
> 
> Maafkan kalau complicated ya dari awal, impian saya emang bikin model begini dari jaman di fandom rumah, tapi terealisasikannya di sini xD  
> Dan saya baru nyadar jarak2 negara setelah nonton hetalia, terutama inggris sama perancis ga segitu jauhnya, iya ga sih? Wkwkwk masih kurang pengetahuan Dx  
> Sempet pesimis tingkat akhir ini alurnya makin ga masuk akal dan maksa fufufufu ya udah lah ya :“””)
> 
> Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat penyelenggara, Alice-san, Suki-san, Alitheia-san.  
> Berkat kalian saya bisa mengenal fandom pinggiran tapi kece banget ini, terutama sih Al-san. Kalau kamu masih inget, saya termasuk fans berat Akasyllum, pengikut setia pas masih on-going x)
> 
> Dan yaaa, mungkin setelah ini saya akan menjadi hantu (?), hanya untuk event ini saya tertiba aktif di ao3 haha /gomballevelamari  
> Mungkin sekali2 nanti saya akan nyampah di kolom review/komen pair favorit saya, HataJitsu.  
> Yang sudah saya ‘sampah’i sebagian besar sih baru di pair KamiHata XD  
> Stay tune saja haha
> 
> Terima kasih sekali lagi semuanya untuk yang membaca dan berkenan meninggalkan jejak-jejak kenangannya (asal bukan tentang mantan xD)  
> Ciao! Ciao! Ciao!


End file.
